


你敢标记你哥.JPG

by LayCodex



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M, 失禁；abo；骨科；年下；鳏夫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayCodex/pseuds/LayCodex
Summary: 为枪机兄弟加点abo，这样他们就更黄了
Relationships: 枪机, 绝枪战士/机工士；双男精 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	你敢标记你哥.JPG

“你到底啥时候找个对象啊，别他妈天天操我了。”枪刃可算是摸透了，机工是真的喜欢在被干爽后一边抽事后烟一边说垃圾话。  
“你活好屌长还有一张和我一样的帅脸…”机工咬着烟靠着枕头翘起了二郎腿，有些轻薄的白被子被他支起的腿弄得滑在一旁无法为机工大腿上的红印和精痕做遮掩，不过机工也不在乎他的淫态是否被枪刃收入眼里，他巴不得枪刃就跟他的超荷一样，撩拨几下就能过热，然后把枪刃的爆发九弹通通打进他的野火中。机工光是这么想着就又觉得身体无端燥热，他原本不会这样的，可能是小腹那个特殊的纹身缘故？可是他现在完全没有感受到那个纹身作祟。  
尽管机工不知道到底发生了什么，可枪刃却将机工的变化掌握得八九不离十，但他需要确定一下他的猜想是不是真的。  
“你这么急让我找老婆逼我婚内约炮还是想被我双飞…”枪刃侧着身，他低下头鼻尖凑近机工脖颈嗅了嗅，这一举动让机工有些犯恶心不由往后缩了缩。谁知枪刃得寸进尺，他压住了机工的后脑勺干燥的唇在柔软的脖颈肆意侵略似乎在寻找一处最为柔软的颈肉，他也确实在被白发遮掩住的后颈找到了那块与众不同嫩肉，枪刃毫不犹豫咬了下去。小时候机工就各种冷嘲热讽枪刃的虎牙，说他不像个精灵反倒像猫魅，加之年少时机工身高窜得比枪刃快，可怜的枪刃要不仅因为各种琐事被自己哥哥暴揍，还要动不动就被哥哥数落全身。枪刃想着年少时机工对他的种种欺凌只觉好气好笑，可毕竟怒火攻心，恶也向胆边生，那两颗曾被机工嘲笑的尖牙割开了有些凸起的软肉，枪刃尝到了机工血液中一股带着淡烟草气息的火药味，他的拇指指腹压上机工的喉结，他能听见机工的喘息也能感受到机工身体的颤抖，不过可怜的机工直到现在还不知道究竟在发生什么。机工的信息素和他本人一样侵略性极强，枪刃废了点力气才用自己的烈酒把机工的火药盖了个满，这两个纵火犯只差一根火柴就能将彼此用情欲的火焰席卷。  
“你…你在干什么？”机工闻不到味道，但是他能隐约感受到身体似乎有些变化。分化之后他不甘心自己是beat而亲弟弟成了alpha，况且那时他对那个还是个新人弓箭手的omega一见钟情，他为了可笑的面子开始了长达十年的激素注射。药物是免费的，毕竟很少人愿意用自己的身体去实验。虽然机工还是和beta一样闻不到信息素的气味，可在与妻子交合时对方给与的反馈让他确信自己已经被成功改造成了alpha。  
他确实成功了，不过在妻子离世后他的自暴自弃与滥用药物导致了他身体发生了些他不希望的变化，比如他在不知情的时候长出了omega的腺体，又比方他的生殖腔悄悄地打开了。现在他只需要一个真正的alpha诱导就能进入属于omega的发情期，而枪刃正在做的就是这件事。  
枪刃在那个成结的嫩肉留下一吻，他这时才有机会看见已经成为他专属omega的哥哥脸上神情，机工脸上充满了不解困惑，他的唇间还叼着烟，但唇角可以看见一些还未干涸的水痕。由于才做完爱没多久，机工还没来得及带上眼镜，失去了镜片遮掩后的暗红眸子里两窝春水格外荡漾。枪刃也借机好好观察了机工的睫毛，他印象里小时候的哥哥就是个哭包，那时候哥哥的睫毛就像女孩子一样弯弯长长。长大后机工为了爱人舍弃了哭泣的技能，可在爱人离去后他一定哭了很多次，那如女孩子一样的长睫毛又回来了。  
明明都是快三十岁的老男人…尽管枪刃脑里异常活跃，可他的手也不闲着。他的手不像机工那样需要精心照顾，那双带有伤疤与厚茧的手扯掉机工腿上的白被子，扒开还带着性爱痕迹的大腿。枪刃跪坐在机工双腿间，机工很自觉地去盘上枪刃的腰。他两都没穿衣服，可惜机工是高度近视，否则他看见枪刃胯间充血涨大的紫红色阴茎又得嘴欠两句。  
“哥哥你这样不方便我插。”机工努努嘴掐灭烟，不情不愿松开枪刃的腰翻了个身变成跪趴的样子。  
“这种很累，赶紧的，速战速决。”机工确实不知道枪刃想干什么，也不知道自己变化在哪，不过他还挺乐意起床前再来上一炮。他的身体很热他也很想做爱，可他本质还是个beta无法接受到信息素的味道，他无法知道自己的身体已经被枪刃的信息素与标记行为带入了发情期。  
枪刃则享受着机工愈发浓烈的火药气息，不愧是天钢机工坊的优秀弟子，恐怕等他能闻见自己味道的时候也会以为只是普通的枪药气味吧。  
枪刃抓来两个枕头叠在机工小腹下，他要让自己哥哥的弹匣里填满他的晶壤。机工身体的柔韧性也很好，从侧面看他的身体呈现一道极其优美高雅的弧线。机工从未练过跳舞，可热狙击弹的射击本身就像超高难度的舞蹈，况且大多时候他是需要一边躲避着魔物与蛮神的技能一边在轰炸中做出精密的操作。  
枪刃不像机工那样花里胡哨，无论战斗还是做爱。他两性爱时机工喜欢为自己的身体带上各种稀奇古怪的小玩意，而枪刃则喜欢将鸡巴插入机工肉穴里最纯粹的操弄。枪刃的龟头抵上还挂着精液的肉眼，他俯下身将机工整个人压在怀中，那双手抱住了机工伤痕累累的身体，没有任何前戏与预警，粗长的阴茎破开了柔软的肉壁，龟头撞进了机工刚刚开放的生殖腔。  
“唔？！啊？！”机工开始挣扎，他不知道这是什么东西，但是他感觉一阵超越平时高潮时候的快感从尾骨快速攀附到他的脊椎。  
他紧紧抓住床单，他短短的精灵耳朵被枪刃含住了耳尖——那也是他的敏感点。机工张开嘴喘息着，枪刃龟头的稍微移动都能让他觉得有一颗野火在自己颅内炸开。枪刃闻到了更加浓烈的omega气息，他也不准备压制自己的信息素，枪刃将其释放开来，醇厚的烈酒与烟草香的火药填满了整个装点着音符与乐器的房间。  
“哥哥你知道为什么你和嫂子没有孩子吗？”枪刃声线本就低沉沙哑，他贴在机工耳侧低喘着，下身则更加用力地往机工生殖腔更里面挺进。  
“不…”机工无力去思考枪刃的问题，他的穴肉吮住枪刃鸡巴上的青筋，他能感受到身体里有一个奇怪的地方咬住了枪刃的龟头，那里非常空虚和瘙痒燥热希求着男性的插入。  
——是谁都好，只要能…  
枪刃微微诧异于机工的身体的过于主动，不过他稍微回忆了下自己曾经“帮助”过的发情期omega也是这般反应便不觉得奇怪。但血脉同源，亲哥的贴合度与外人自然不同，机工的生殖腔与肉穴似乎就是为枪刃而形成的，枪刃的囊袋完全压在机工的会阴上时，机工的生殖腔也刚刚好被枪刃的龟头与一小截柱身刚好填满。  
两人都闻到了一股淡淡的尿骚味，枪刃记得机工有些洁癖，他绝不允许在床上撒尿——哪怕是他养的猫，可他居然在无意识的情况下在床上失禁了。枪刃伸手摸了摸机工的唇，果不其然机工都被刺激得舌头微微吐出。  
枪刃开始尝试着在机工体内抽动，不出他预料他的每一次轻度抽插都让机工身体剧烈颤抖。枪刃也很喜欢那个更热更软更会吸的生殖腔，这导致他每次都是退出一小截让冠状沟卡在腔口磨蹭一下再让马眼亲上子宫壁。  
机工已经说不出完整的词句，他只有持续的喘息与破碎的呻吟。枪刃也在低喘，但是他的呼吸是在机工耳廓旁边的，精灵本就听觉灵敏，枪刃这么一搞在机工听来就像枪刃进入了他的脑内，让他无法分辨那到底是自己喘息的声音还是枪刃的。  
“给我…”枪刃听见机工这么说道，他没有理会反倒一只手抚上机工的胸口开始揉捏拉扯挺硬的乳头，另一只手则握住湿漉漉垂下头的机工“火枪”来回撸动。  
机工现在哪受得了这三处刺激，他的呻吟变成了浪叫，那坨不小的软肉在枪刃手里滴着淫液。枪刃感受到机工的生殖腔也开始分泌淫水，他的beta哥哥现在成了一个货真价实的omega了。  
枪刃龟头忽然一湿，原来是机工分泌体内一泡淫水淋了上去，而在枪刃手中的前端却什么也没有射出。  
“哥…你潮吹了。”枪刃知道这时候的omega最容易受孕，他挺胯插动了几下就泄了精。滚烫的精液灌满了机工的生殖腔，机工希望的无情九弹也确实打进了他的野火中，只不过方式有些不同。

——  
“所以你到底是怎么才能把这玩意弄坏的？”机工拧紧机械转轮上的最后一个螺丝，他举起那把银色枪刃朝着背靠墙面的绝枪战士扣下了扳机。“你这玩意好沉啊，你自己来试一试背，应该修好了。”  
枪刃接过武器放在一旁，他捏住机工下巴在额顶快速一吻。“我相信哥哥的技术。”  
“啧，还知道我是你哥啊？”机工摘下眼镜擦了擦镜片，“所以我注射的alpha激素出现了问题，现在我变成了omega？”  
“还是被我标记的。”枪刃靠在机工的工作台旁边点了根烟递到机工嘴边，机工接过了烟夹在指间。  
“那我是不是该吃个避孕药？”机工吸了口烟，“不过你嫂子从来没怀孕过。”  
“因为你乱注射的原因。”枪刃撬开桌上一瓶啤酒的瓶盖，他喝了口将玻璃瓶窝在掌中，“你吃不吃都无所谓，你要是大肚子的话我两能搞个别的花样，不过即使受孕成功你也不会让他出生的。”  
“确实。”机工很清楚自己是什么样的人，“但是我还是闻不到你所说的信息素味。”  
“你本来就是个beat，真搞不懂为什么非要勉强自己。”枪刃又喝了一口，即便中间分隔了快十年，但也挡不住他们年少时一起生活的十多个春秋。“我记得你魔力也比我弱，小时候是个人都看得出你嫉妒我。”  
“…是吗？”机工有些尴尬，可他死不承认。在这个人人都会魔法的世界，他的魔力甚至不如一般人。他拿起火枪，除了对机械枪支的热爱，更多的是他能通过技术研究来避免他最为弱势的魔法。  
“你都被我标记了，以后别想那些有的没的。”枪刃放下酒瓶，指指自己的胸口再戳了戳机工的额头。“之前你辛苦了，以后我的石之心都是你的…还有别想什么有的没的，你要是想被我双飞的话花钱找个就行，别再他妈催婚了。”  
“那你什么时候找人来双飞玩？我好急。”  
“？”

**Author's Note:**

> 带带孩子，孩子妖精王101低保了还是没有狗（。）我三色都能打（！）


End file.
